In the field of display, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panels have characteristics of self-luminescence, high contrast, small thickness, a wide viewing angle, a high response speed, capability of being used in flexible panels, a wide use temperature range, simplicity for manufacturing and the like. The OLED display panels have a wide development prospect.
Due to the above characteristics, the OLED display panels may be applicable in apparatuses with a display function, e.g., a mobile phone, a display, a notebook computer, a digital camera, an instrument and the like.